


La Fraude

by Diana924



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Mental Instability, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non si era ingannato, non lui.





	La Fraude

Non si era ingannato, non lui.

In tutti quegli anni nelle prigioni spagnole Rochefort si era fatto forza pensando a lei, all’Infanta Anna, la ragazzina che aveva accompagnato in Francia e di cui si era perdutamente innamorato in quei pochi giorni, e anche lei lo amava. Ricordava bene le parole di lei, i suoi sorrisi e il modo in cui lo guardava ma soprattutto ricordava come avesse giurato che non avrebbe mai tolto il crocifisso dal collo, era un suo regalo e guardarlo le avrebbe fatto sempre pensare a lui aveva dichiarato la giovane regina quando aveva accettato il suo umile dono.

Era stato quel pensiero a tenerlo in vita, a non farlo impazzire in tutti quegli anni, pensare a lei, a quando si sarebbero rivisti. Lei sarebbe divenuta senza alcun dubbio una donna meravigliosa, la regina che la Francia si meritava e lui avrebbe ripreso il posto che gli competeva, accanto a lei, pronto a guidarla e aiutarla, e ad amarla ma solo se lei lo avrebbe reputato degno dell’amore di una regina come era lei. Anna d’Austria non aveva che da fare un cenno e lui sarebbe corso da lei, pronto a servirla in ogni modo, le avrebbe dato tutto, il suo cuore, la sua anima, il suo corpo, lui non era più sé stesso ma un’estensione di lei, viveva per lei, solo per la sua regina.

Per questo aveva ingannato gli spagnoli, perché si facessero persuasi di essere riusciti a piegarlo, che avrebbe lavorato per loro pur di lasciare la sua prigione, e quegli stolti castigliani si erano fidati senza sapere quanto li disprezzasse, dal re Felipe al più umile di loro, nessuno di loro meritava i suoi servigi, non quando poteva offrirsi a una regina come Anna d’Austria.

Quando l’aveva infine rivista era rimasto senza parole, la ragazzina carina che ricordava si era tramutata in una donna meravigliosa, una grande regina aveva subito pensato. Il re …quasi non sembrava figlio del grande Enrico, era di quanto più mediocre ci fosse al mondo, e pensare a loro due insieme, mentre lui osava toccarla, sfiorarla, possederla per generare une rede era un pensiero intollerabile, il re non meritava Anna d’Austria, assolutamente. Se lui fosse rimasto non avrebbe permesso tali sozzure, Anna avrebbe avuto al suo fianco un uomo degno di amarla come lui, in quanto agli eredi … se necessario era pronto a fare il suo dovere, nulla era troppo per la sua regina.

Aveva intuito che la regina non provava alcunché per il re, ricordava bene la ragazzina emozionata e che lo aveva tempestato di domande sulla Francia e sulla corte, e quella donna triste lo rendeva più caparbio nel suo desiderio di proteggerla e di amarla. E si era accorto che il crocifisso non c’era, lei lo aveva tolto dopo avergli promesso che lo avrebbe tenuto per sempre e quello era intollerabile. Non aveva mai sofferto come quando aveva scoperto che lo aveva donato a un moschettiere, un semplice, banale moschettiere, avrebbe potuto accettare un duca, un pari di Francia o un principe del sangue ma un moschettiere … mai.

E quando aveva avuto l’opportunità di stare con lei … lei lo aveva respinto ma solo perché lui l’aveva ingannata, senza Aramis lei non lo avrebbe mai respinto ma lo avrebbe amato, era tutta colpa di quel moschettiere arrogante e della piccola Bonacieux intervenuta nel momento sbagliato ma avrebbero pagato, avrebbero pagato tutti, Anna, Aramis, la Bonacieux, tutti.

Se non poteva avere Anna nessuno l’avrebbe avuta, se non poteva avere il suo amore allora l’avrebbe vista distrutta; meglio relegata in convento e disonorata piuttosto che felice con un altro, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di ingannarlo in quella maniera. Anna d’Austria sarebbe stata sua, o di nessuno.


End file.
